


of bandages and owl plushies

by friendly_toast



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: 2k+ Words of Akaashi Trying Not to Die From Cuteness, Age Regression/De-Aging, Akaashi Keiji is a Good Friend, CGRE - Caregiver/Age Regressor, Crying, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Minor Injuries, Stuffed Toys, bokuto koutarou needs a hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 00:55:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29376732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/friendly_toast/pseuds/friendly_toast
Summary: after a bad day, a small mishap at practice causes bokuto to slip. akaashi does what he can.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji & Bokuto Koutarou
Comments: 6
Kudos: 35





	of bandages and owl plushies

It started off small, really, with his alarm clock failing to beep, and then him falling out of bed as he scrambled to get ready for the day. He brushed his teeth, then proceeded to get toothpaste on his undershirt, groaning as he went to change - again.

He had enough time to gel his hair thankfully, though some strands still stuck out hazardously and it was an obviously rushed job. If he wasn’t already feeling out of his zone, the hair in particular would have made him feel a whole lot worse.

By the time he was done with his appearance, his phone kindly decided to alert him that his train would be departing in fifteen minutes.

Great.

Bokuto could safely conclude that it would be a shitty day, spouting an array of profanities in his mind as he grabbed a measly nutrition bar, his backpack, and his practice bag as sprinted out the door.

...he forgot his shoes.

Classes weren't any better.

While he was grateful for the fact that he made the train (barley), the thought of going to school and being confused for a better portion of it dampered his mood just a bit more.

But! Practice was after that. He could hold out a little bit longer, couldn’t he? 

That's what he tried to tell himself at least. Forgotten assignments, pop quizzes, and passive aggressive remarks from teachers were really wearing thin on Bokuto’s resolve. 

By the time lunch break had rolled around, he was emotionally exhausted. He felt like crying, honestly, but the last thing he wanted was to start sobbing in front of his peers, so, he tried to put on a passive face and began trudging all the way to the courtyard. 

“Bokuto-san?” He hadn’t even realized he’d arrived at his destination until the familiar voice reached his ears.

There was Akaashi, composed as ever as he sat propped up against the tree where they usually ate, already deep into his lunch. Even if he wasn’t feeling so great, Bokuto couldn’t help the grin that reached his face.

“Hey, hey, Akaashi!” He walked over a little faster, before settling himself next to the other. His kohai returned a small smile of his own in greeting. Though, he couldn’t help but notice that even with his usual chatter, the shine in Bokuto’s eyes seemed to be missing…

“Ah,” the small noise managed to quiet the ace down temporarily,”Is everything alright, Bokuto-san?” 

He seemed to be taken aback by the question. But then again, Akaashi was one of his closest friends. And he was always so perspective! Of course his act wouldn’t last for long. 

With a small sigh, Bokuto felt his smile waver. “Aha...just a bit of a bad day, I guess…”, earning a supportive hand on the knee in response. “But, don’t worry ‘kaashi! I’ll feel a lot better once we start practice!”

The setter nodded, but his expression still held a bit of worry. “I’m sorry to hear that, Bokuto-san, just make sure you reign it in if you get too overwhelmed, okay?”

Bokuto smiled again, a small but genuine one. “Aww, thanks Akaashi! You really do care about me, don't you?” he cooed. 

“Hush,” a small blush painted the raven haired boy's cheeks, but he didn’t deny the accusation. It was the truth, afterall. 

They talked a little bit more - with Bokuto doing most of the talking - before the bell alerted them to go to their next class. 

Bokuto felt a little bit better after hanging out with Akaashi. Now he just had to power through until practice!

Or so he thought. 

Practice was...not as good as it could have been. 

His serves were either too short, or out of bounds. 

His opponents kept blocking his line shots during the scrimmage. 

Even his receives kept going where he didn’t want them to!

Bokuto wanted to scream. Or cry. Mostly cry. And then maybe take a nap afterwards. 

His earlier conversation with Akaashi had boosted him then, but every mistake he made plus the accidents from the morning were really weighing on him. Not even his team's attempts at cheering him up were helping. 

“Don’t mind, Bokkun!” “You’ve got this, ace!” “Bokuto-san.” 

After a few more mishaps, Coach Yumiji ordered him to get off the court.

“But-,” he stammered out. 

“Bokuto,” Yumiji’s voice was gruff and held no room for argument. “Take a breather. You need to cool your head for a minute.”

Hot tears almost immediately filled his eyes. That wasn’t fair at all! He ducked his head before making his way off the court, ignoring the supportive words of the other members. Akaashi watched from his position, his concern from earlier only growing. 

Bokuto began walking toward the locker bathrooms, finding it difficult to keep the dam behind his eyes from breaking. Maybe after he got that out of his system he could-

In his swarm of thoughts he failed to notice the stray bag on the gym floor, tripping over the handle and falling knees first onto the shiny vinyl. 

Time seemed to freeze.

Normally, it wouldn’t invoke such a reaction. At His Best Bokuto would probably whine and complain for a little bit until someone slapped a bandaid on the wound and called it a day,

But, Feeling Like Garbage And Also Feeling Very Small Bokuto couldn’t comprehend the stinging pain on his knees, little red marks forming where they rubbed against the floor. No, he couldn’t comprehend it at all.

He just knew that it hurt.

And, suddenly, everything that happened that day, both big and small, seemed to hit his brain all at once. He began to sniffle as he laid there, the gym going totally quiet as he did. He could feel the stares on him.

Bokuto wailed.

Akaashi didn’t even realize he had run until he was suddenly kneeling next to the ace. He felt his heart wrench at the heart breaking cries. Seeing his friend in such a state made him ache to comfort the other, despite his awkward comforting nature. 

“Bokuto-san…,” but he was practically inconsolable. Studdering breaths and sniffles interrupted his sobs as he uselessly wiped at his tears. Tentatively, Akaashi scooted a bit closer and enveloped the broader male in a hug. “It’s okay.”

They stayed like that for a while, the setter could feel his shirt dampen as rubbed his hands up and down Bokuto’s back in an attempt to sooth. His sobs had died down into the occasional whimper, but the other had yet to utter a single peep. Akaashi could only continue to whisper soothing words into his ear, almost cradling the other at that point. 

“Is he going to be okay?” Konoha walked up to them in concern. He’d almost forgotten they weren’t the only ones in the gym, honestly. The others had returned back to practicing by order of Yumiji, but were still sending worried glances toward the team's captain. 

“I’m...not sure,” and that was an honest truth. “But don’t worry, Konoha-san, I will be taking Bokuto-san home for the day if the coach allows it.”

Bokuto still hadn’t said anything, looking almost sleepy as he latched onto Akaashi. Konoha gave a sympathetic noise before ruffling the two-toned hair. “I’ll ask Coach Yumiji for you guys. Feel better, Bokuto!” 

Akaashi started a plan in his head as he continued to hold Bokuto. He definitely didn’t want him travelling home alone in the state that he was in. He was sure his mother wouldn’t mind if the usually energetic male stayed for the night. She loved him like a second son and wouldn’t be back until very late anyways…

“Hurts…,” was the word that escaped Bokuto’s mouth. Akaashi would’ve missed it if he was any farther.

“What hurts, Bokuto-san?”

“...knees.” He whined a little as he wiggled his leg for emphasis. Akaashi hadn’t even noticed them, but they looked painful. 

“That must have happened when you fell, yes?” Bokuto nodded rapidly before turning away from the wounds and burying his face into the setters shoulder, whining some more.

Akaashi couldn’t help but notice the child-like behavior, even more prominent that usual. Something similar had happened with the other some time ago, after a hard loss against a forgotten team…

“Bokuto-sa….Bokuto. Would you like to come home with me? I think that would be a lot safer than you going home by yourself tonight.” Bokuto lifted his head, big yellow eyes looking up toward the setter as he thought about it. “We can fix up your scratches when we get there. I have some Sanrio bandaids that you might like.” 

At the mention of Sanrio, Bokuto’s eyes seemed to sparkle. “Okay, Aggashi…”. The accidental butchering of his name was unnecessarily cute.  
With a dismissal from the coach, Akaashi helped the other stand, putting an arm around his shoulder and directing them both toward the locker room. Once there, he placed Bokuto down on a bench before grabbing their stuff from their respective lockers. 

He began to throw on his sweats and zip up his team jacket, checking on Bokuto every few seconds to make sure he didn’t get into anything. The ace in question spent most of his time looking around as he rocked from side to side. The dried tear stains on his face were still visible, and his eyes a bit red, but Akaashi was glad to see that he was feeling a bit better.

“Bokuto,” he turned to the setter curiously. “I have your jacket and sweatpants. Do you want to put them on or do you need me to help you?”

“Mmm…” his fingers strayed closer to his mouth as he thought about it. “Help, please?” The ‘l’ coming out more as a ‘w’. 

Small Bokuto was going to give him a heart attack. Akaashi was going to die from cuteness. 

“Of course.” The raven haired teen removed his tennis shoes and knee pads before pulling the sweatpants on over his shorts, careful to avoid brushing against his knees. Then he guided Bokuto’s arms into the sleeves of his jacket before zipping it up all the way, and put on his other shoes in replacement. 

“All done,” Bokuto sang lightly. And if that wasn’t the most adorable thing ever Akaashi didn’t know what was. 

“Yes, all done,” he cooed. “Thank you for cooperating.” 

With that, Akaashi stood up, securing both his and Bokuto’s bags. Bokuto noticed he was struggling a bit, eagerly offering to hold his own backpack.

“I help!” 

“Are you sure?” The little ace nodded eagerly. 

Once situated, both of them left the locker room, the taller male opting to hold Akaashi’s hand, trailing behind him shyly. The setter waved idly to the team before heading toward the exit.

It wasn’t too chilly out, thankfully, but it was dark. Subconsciously tightening his grip on Bokuto’s hand, they walked the ten minutes to the Akaashi residence. 

Akaashi breathed out a sigh of relief as they made it, unlocking the door and leading Bokuto inside. The hall was dark, meaning that his mom hadn’t come home yet, also to his relief. 

Turning on the lights, the ravenette took off his shoes before neatly setting them down. Then he did the same with Bokuto, sitting him down on the incline to remove his sneakers. “Why don’t we head upstairs, Bokuto? I can clean your scratches there.” 

The yellow-eyed teen nodded absentmindedly, thumb hooked loosely in his mouth as he took in the surroundings of the house like it was his first time there. 

A familiar jingle reached both sets of ears, followed by the patter of tiny paws. A little pomeranian appeared, collar jingling as she tottered over to her owner.

“Hello, Mishi,” the setter scratched behind her ears as she jumped onto his leg, yipping in excitement. 

Bokuto let out a small gasp, and Mishi immediately ran over to him, propping herself up on his shoulder before licking his cheek. The ace giggled manically at her attack. “Agga-shi! S-she’s ‘ickin me!”

“So I see,” Akaashi laughed softly. “Stop, Mishi, that’s unsanitary. I don’t want Bokuto getting sick because of you.” 

Seeming to understand his little insult, the tiny dog huffed before giving one more defiant lick, trotting over to the back of the house to do who knew what. She always was a tiny enigma. 

“Alright, upstairs we go,” Akaashi pulled Bokuto up from his sitting position before leading him up the stairs. 

His room wasn’t anything too bizarre. It was pretty miniscule, with a few posters littered on the wall as decoration, but that was the way he liked it. He situated Bokuto on the bed, promising that he’d be right back, before entering the attached bathroom.

Getting the needed supplies, especially the Sanrio bandages that he promised, Akaashi made his way back to the other.

“Here you are, Bokuto,” he handed the teen the bandage pack. “Pick out whichever two you like while I clean your wounds.”

“‘Kay…”.

He rolled up the ends of Bokuto’s sweatpants until they reached mid-thigh. He winced sympathetically at the red spots before opening an alcohol wipe.

“This may sting a little…”.

Akaashi rubbed his leg in comfort as he quickly applied the wipe, then repeated the process on the other, earning a small whimper from his upperclassman but not much else. He then applied an oil medication on both spots. Time for the finishing product.

“Did you manage to pick some bandages, Bo?”

“Uhm…,” Bokuto showed the two he had in his hand. “H’llo Kitty and....and um, Cinna’roll!”

“Excellent choice.” The setter gently took them from his hands, before peeling off the covering and placing them on each knee. He patted them for reassurance, and then stood back up from his kneeling position on the floor. “Does that feel better?”

“Yes!” he cooed. “T’ank you, ‘kaashi!” 

“One more thing…”. With a wet rag he set to the side, Akaashi finished up by wiping the dried tears, snot, and dog slobber off of Bokuto’s face. 

He looked positively exhausted after getting his face cleaned, eyes droopy and thumb once again hooked inside his mouth.

Speaking of…

Akaashi walked over to his closet, digging around until he found a box tucked in the corner. The flaps had stayed closed with the pile of clothes sitting atop of them, and he removed it with relative ease. Bokuto noticed him pulling out the box, and with a newfound curiosity, slid off the bed and crawled over to the ravenette.

“W’ats that?”

“Well it’s something I’ve had for a while, since..,” since the last time a similar situation had occurred with his captain. He couldn’t get that day out of his mind, buying the items with the stray thought that it might happen again, as silly as it sounded. “I had these things lying around...I thought you might like them.”

The first thing he pulled out was a simple light blue pacifier, protected in a clear box. The second, a medium sized barn owl plushie. It’s beaded eyes started up at them innocently.

“Can have?” Bokuto quipped, having at some point scooted over to Akaashi and laying his head on his shoulder.

The setter nodded. “I understand if you don’t want them, it’s just—“

He didn’t let him finish, instead picking up the clear box and prodding it toward Akaashi.

“Open? Please?”

Well that stopped his beginning ramble.

“Of..of course,” he patted his head fondly. “Just let me clean it first.”

Once the blue soother was thoroughly cleaned, Akaashi exited the bathroom to find Bokuto quietly hugging the stuffed owl.

Adorable.

“It’s clean, Bokuto,” he stayed as he sat on the bed, patting the spot next to him.

The other beamed before standing on wobbly legs, clumsily making his way over, plushie clutched tightly in his arms. He curled up next to Akaashi, an act that he had grown used to in just a few hours. 

Akaashi checked it once more for good measure, before gently placing it into the little ace’s mouth.

His face furrowed in confusion, suckling a few times to get the feel of it. And then bobbing in a gentle rhythm.

He would ask if Bokuto liked it, but the complete content on his face said all that he needed to hear. 

He was too cute. Akaashi was definitely going to die by his adorableness alone.

With some words to the other, he got them both situated at the end of the bed, lying comfortably with an array of pillows and blankets, his laptop opened to Howl’s Moving Castle, a favorite among both of them in normal circumstances. 

Bokuto watched with wrapped attention, but after a few minutes his eyes began to droop, burying his head down on the soft cushions.

And as Akaashi began to do the same, he couldn’t help but think about whatever new arrangement they had started.

He didn’t mind it one bit.

**Author's Note:**

> feel free to leave suggestions/talk to me here or on my tumblr @friendlytoast !
> 
> i appreciate you all <3


End file.
